bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Smith
"Oh, crackers..." About Roxanne is a Junior year Non-Clique student who hails from London, England. As she was transferred to the school because of her family's close ties to the Harringtons (not to mention the Smiths' ridiculous wealth), it was presumed she would fit right in with the Preps. Then word got out about her supposed rivalry with Derby Harrington. Not one to suffer his cruel behaviour, Roxanne spoke out against him, thus shunning her from the rest of the Preps. Social Status Despite her family's wealth and mother's fame, Roxanne is largely considered a 'nobody' and 'loser' to the more popular girls in Bullworth Academy. She's not at all bothered by this status, believing it's better to be a good person than a popular one. Roxanne doesn't have a large circle of friends, and keeps close to other girls who don't really fit in with the other cliques in school either. Romance? Roxanne has the ever-loving hots for Larry "Peanut" Romano and hopelessly pines for him in the desperate hope he'll notice her. She doesn't think he'll ever notice her, but continues to get the butterflies in her stomach. Physical Characteristics Roxanne stands at 5'2", and possesses a rather average build for a teenage girl her age. She's not very athletic, and possesses very little physical strength to speak of. However, she has remarkable hand-eye coordination, as frequently mentioned by Dr. Slawter. She has blonde hair styled into a fuss-free bob. Her eyes are blue, while her skin is a fair, healthy complexion. Occasionally, she freckles in the summer, though it's faint. She does not wear a lot of makeup, preferring to opt for some powder, lip-gloss and mascara. Roxanne has a small heart-shaped face, with a wide temple and narrow chin. Her large eyes are one of her more defining traits. She has thin, shapely lips, and a small, upturned button nose. During warmer months, she wears the blue Bullworth sweatervest, a gold Bullworth tie, with a grey skirt, white knee-high socks and black leather loafers. During colder months she wears a blue, long-sleeved Bullworth sweater, a white shirt, a gold Bullworth tie, a thick faux fur-lined leather jacket, thick black wool tights, and calf-high black leather boots. During Halloween, she wears a set of surgical scrubs. Background Roxanne's home-life is a comfortable one. Her father, Dr. Tennyson Smith, is a renowned surgeon who has close ties to the Harrington family (it's believed he's been taking care of the family as his patients for a long time). Roxanne's mother, Freya Smith, was a supermodel in the late-80s to early-90s, but has since settled into her new role not only as a photographer, but also as a fashion editor at an international magazine. The family lives in a large mansion in Bullworth Vale. With Dr. Smith's long hours at the hospital and Freya's constant trips to New York City, the family decided it was best for Roxanne to take a room in the Girls' Dorms. Roxanne is extremely close to her mother, with the two behaving more like friends or sisters. Freya often sends presents to Roxanne, usually perfume, jewellery or the occasional dress. She looks forward to Freya's rare weekends spent in Bullworth, and often emails her when she isn't at home. Rivalry with Derby Harrington The Smiths and Harringtons have been family friends for decades. Derby and Roxanne grew up together, and it was often thought the two would grow up to be very close friends. However, Derby's constant bullying towards Roxanne stifled that ambition. Still, their parents remained hopeful, with Mr. Harrington reassuring Dr. Smith that with his son at Bullworth Academy, he would protect her from 'ruffians' that would 'harm her'. Roxanne often spoke out against Derby's cruel behavior, and in turn, was effectively shunned from Derby's clique, the Preps. The Preps find that if she had just come to her senses, she'd make a fine member of their group. Alas, she thinks bullying kids who are less well-off is horrifying, and that Aquaberry is a travesty to the fashion industry. Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:OCs by Memai